Tokka
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Background: 2000 - 2013 Tests for creating mutagen from ooze began by injecting rats and mice with the alien chemical, but most of the test subjects didn't survive the early mutagenic process. There was one exception: Splinter. This rat was kept at STAR Labs by Baxter Stockman so he could extract the rat's blood which metabolized the ooze. The rat's blood, when mixed with refined mutagen formulas, created a more stable mutagenic compound. Further tests started with reptiles, mostly turtles. The tests required giving them low doses of two formulas of the stable mutagen, the basic mutagen allowed them to heal faster, made them stronger, and made them faster. The second mutagen made them smarter and more aware... but those were still just baby steps. Due to a string of events, that included most of Stockman's lab, test subjects, and data disappearing in a tragic fire, progress was stalled on Stockman's project for almost five years. Tokka: 2012 - 2013 Tokka was likely born in the American South. However, at some point in her youth, she was captured and taken to the American Pacific Northwest where she was sold to Baxter Stockman. The scientist had purchase the turtle for the sole purpose of using her for an experiment on how lethal a mutagenic overdose would be. Stockman planned to expose the alligator snapping turtle to an entire canister of mutagen, but at the last moment , Shredder insisted that a non-reptile be tested as well. Tatsu chose to volunteer his wolf for the experiment. Using a whole canister between the two animals, Baxter Stockman transformed both the turtle and the wolf into massive, giant mutant creatures. After Tatsu bestowed the name 'Rahzar' on the wolf, a name taken from the mythology of Nanda Parbat, Shredder gave the turtle behemoth the name 'Tokka' in reference to a dragon from the same lore. Through the two mutants survived and the mutation was stable, the experiment was only considered a partial success. Tokka and Rahzar didn't have any mind-enhancing mutagen doses before their mutation so... well, they were essentially babies in regard to mental development. Though impressed with their strength, Shredder was underwhelmed by their intelligence (or lack thereof) and ordered that they be destroyed. However, Stockman objected, wishing to study them further and Tatsu also argued that they may still be useful to the Foot. Shredder finally did agree but insisted that the next batch should be given mental stimulant treatments as he wanted more than brute strength in his mutant army. Tokka 2013 - Present Rahzar and Tokka were placed under Tatsu's care. He ordered a team of Foot initiates to take care of them. After they learned to walk and were basically trained, Tatsu began to use them to patrol the halls of the inner sanctum of the Foothold and had them deployed in armored transport to act as extra muscle on vital escort missions, which is how they first met the Ninja Turtles. They have grown to view the TMNT as a strange mix of hated adversaries and cherished playmates. Recently, Tokka and Rahzar have also become the Foot's newest executioners (replacing the shark). Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) According to Mondo Gecko, who before his mutation used to care for Tokka and Rahzar on occasion, Tokka enjoys bright colors. Whether with crayons or paint, she really loves making her own colorful pictures. This gets disturbing as I'm told that Tokka often has a habit of playing with her food and in the aftermath of an execution tries to decorate the walls.Network Files: Tokka Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Alligator Snapping Turtle Physiology: Tokka is a bipedal alligator snapping turtle with humanoid features granted by exposure to mutagen created by Baxter Stockman, derived by the Utrom ooze. Much like the transformation of Rahzar, Tokka's mutation was fueled by a half-canister of mutagen, making her an exceptionally large and potently strong specimen. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Tokka has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Tokka's shell is three times stronger than kevlar. ** Enhanced Durability: Though not as protective as her armored shell, Tokka's thick skin is incredibly resistant to attacks. She feels little pain. ** Enhanced Endurance: Tokka can endure great physical stress. She can go days without sleeping and can survive on a fraction of the water a being of her size would normally require. Granted, that doesn't mean she likes to, and she often drinks an excessive amount of water. ** Enhanced Fangs and Claws: Tokka's claws and teeth can rend flesh as well as most other natural materials. Her beaked snout is exceptionally good at piercing and her bite strength is downright ferocious. The bite strength of Tokka's mouth is estimated to be between 4,000 and 5,000 PSI. More than enough to crush bones and effortlessly amputate limbs. ** Enhanced Healing: Tokka heals at an accelerated rate. Her lack of scarring may indicate she has an exceptionally potent regenerative factor, possibly able to restore limbs and organs. If true, Tokka has just become an even more frightening opponent than she was. ** Enhanced Resiliency: Due to the large amount of mutagen used to mutate Tokka, her skin is bulletproof and she has shown able to take a great deal of punishment without flinching. Raphael impaled her hands with his sai before only for help to pull them out and continue fighting without even crying out in pain once. ** Enhanced Speed: She may be a turtle now, but she ain't slow. Tokka is able to move at great speed, especially in short bursts. ** Enhanced Strength: Tokka has Class V Enhanced Strength. ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Tokka can tuck into her shell. ** Tubercles: As a possible side-effect of her regenerative healing, Tokka's body is constantly growing thick growths that often become sharp ridges or spikes. These give her skin an extra layer of protection and ensures that if she grapples you, you're going to get torn up. * Attack Training: Tokka is trained by a team of Foot Clan animal handlers. They mostly still treat Tokka like an animal and the training mostly focuses on prompting her to follow commands like 'follow', 'attack', 'fetch', 'kill' 'hunt', and 'guard'; but there have also been some refined combat maneuvers taught. It should be mentioned that Tokka has a taste for not only human flesh, but also the meat of smaller turtles. Weaknesses * Lack of Intelligence: Tokka's bestial instincts get in the way of her intelligence regularly, particularly when she is hungry or wounded. * Rahzar: She is submissive to Rahzar, regarding him as her older brother and will often follow his lead. * Immature: Tokka's mental reasoning is about on par with a young human child. * Ticklish: Michelangelo discovered that the soles of her feet are ticklish. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Experience: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent Trivia and Notes Notes * Tokka being ticklish is a nod to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze movie. * Tokka has a Threat Assessment ranking of 41, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Tokka * Character Gallery: Tokka Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Bald Category:Green Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Class V Enhanced Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Asexual Characters Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Elevated Threat Category:27th Reality